


Mall Trip

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Might be OOC, Set IRL, Shooting, Swearing, Tubbos real name is used twice, but not really, vent kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He hums lowly to himself, finding the nearest trash can. Something feels off to him. He can't quite put a finger on it.Theres sounds of yells and running around him. It takes a second to process whats going on. The crowd of people running towards him, the terrified screams coming from it. His eyes widen and before the crowd can reach him he runs back into the store.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Mall Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Anything i write will be based on things that actually happened to me.
> 
> They might be ooc (especially Wilbur) and i havent written in a year, sorry.  
> If they ever say their uncomfortable with this kind of stuff ill delete it. Also i dont usually curse so they may be used weird or “wrong”

They were just meant to have a nice day out.

Tommy's parents let him hang out with Wilbur and Tubbo for a few hours (After a shit ton of begging.) They had instantly decided to go to the local mall and walk around. He had just showered and changed to a decently clean pair of clothes before making his way there.

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled as soon as he saw his friend. He waved with his arm straight up in the air.

“Big T, my man!” Tommy said when he got close enough. “Have you seen Wil anywhere?”

“No actually,” Tubbo looked around “I was hoping you knew where he was.”

Just as they started getting impatient Tommy's phone vibrated. “Wil, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He yelled into the phone. Some people glanced over at them but he paid them no mind.

“Calm down, I’m coming in right now.” Wilbur says. There's the sound of talking in the background.

“What the fuck is taking so long?” Tommy looks around them to try and spot Wilbur.

“You didn't exactly give a location, Tommy!” Wilbur answered with clear annoyance.  
Tommy laughed before hanging up. “He will be here soon!” He said. Tubbo nodded slightly at him before sitting at a table. Tommy sighed and followed him to the seat. They decide to chill there until he comes and finds them.

“You took fucking forever.” Tommy says when Wilbur finally arrives.

“Aw is the child angry?” Wilbur teased. Tommy glared at him “I'm not a child, bitch.” Tubbo sighs.

They walked around until finding the food court. Where they just sat and talked. “I'm just saying Tommy, cereal is technically soup.” Tubbo gestures around wildly.

“How the fuck does that make sense? It's cereal, your opinions are shit Tubbo!” Tommy argues.

“Okay children, calm down.” Tommy opens his mouth. “We should really get going now before it gets late.” Wilbur says.

“Wait! Can we stop by this store first, it has an exit?” Tubbo asks excitedly. “I won't take long. Promise!” Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Okay Tubbo, but I’m not paying for your shit.” He says. They all start throwing out their garbage and getting ready to go.

“Alright, lead the way!”

-

Tommy takes a sip of his drink. Tubbo had dragged them all the way to the other side of the mall and his feet hurt. 

“Will you hurry up? Tommy snapped, Tubbo blinked at him before shrugging. They were in some sort of clothing/grocery/appliances store that he’s already forgot the name of. The only adult went off to bring the car closer. 

“I'm done now, we’ve just got to check out.” Tubbo looks over the shelf once more before walking the way of the register. 

“While you do that i’m going to go and throw out my drink-“ he swishes it around, “ I'll be right back, don’t get lost without me.” Tommy heads out the store before Tubbo has the chance to answer. 

He hums lowly to himself, finding the nearest trash can. Something feels off to him. He can't quite put a finger on it. 

Theres sounds of yells and running around him. It takes a second to process whats going on. The crowd of people running towards him, the terrified screams coming from it. His eyes widen and before the crowd can reach him he runs back into the store.

He immediately sees Tubbo at checkout, “TOBY RUN!” He yells out from across the store. Tommy glances behind him and sees people running into the store. They are all heading towards the exit. Tommy's mind blanks and all of a sudden the sounds around him muffle, his vision becoming blurry. He gets shoved a few times and sees people fall but continues to the exit.

It is right there, he’s almost to it. The only thing on his mind is if Tubbo got out. He glances around but doesn’t see anything. Tommy continues running and just hopes for the best.

-

Wilbur started pulling the car up to the curb. He had parked pretty far and hoped the two teens would be fine on their own.

Humming with the song, he starts driving towards the exit of the store. Tubbo runs out of the store, holding things in his arms and looking panicked. Wilbur mumbles a ‘what the fuck’ before pulling up.

Tubbo spots the car and visibly sags in relief. He runs to the car and immediately jumps in. “What the hell happened in there?” Wilbur looks around outside. “Where's Tommy?” He adds. 

“I uh- e-everyone was running and Tommy told me to run so I did- I don’t know what happened-“ Tubbo stumbles through his words. Tears well up in his eyes. He looks outside the window. “Wil! It's Tommy!” He says and rolls down the window. “WE'RE OVER HERE!” Tommy looks over and immediately runs to them.

Tommy quickly hops into the car. His hands are shaking and he breaths out a sigh of relief. “I- I saw everyone running and my first thought was to get me and Toby out of there-“ he leans back in the seat and laughs slightly.“I got so terrified.”

Wilbur tenses and starts to drive away. “What the fuck even happened back there?” He asks again when they get far away enough to calm down.

“I have no idea, I just-“ he cuts himself off and doesn’t continue. Wilbur taps on the wheel rapidly, his thoughts going mad. They all sit in silence, with the exception of Tubbo's sniffles.

“That was kind of- uh, terrifying wasnt it?” Tubbo mumbles. His hands are trembling, and he thinks back to the mall. They were hardly there for a while but he still feels terrified. Tubbo blocks out any noise in favor of listening to his thoughts.  
The three avoid talking about what very clearly happened back there. What the two teens just experienced. 

Wilbur grips on the wheel so tightly his knuckles whiten. He can't believe he just left them alone, the feeling of guilt and anger settles in him. Deciding that bringing them to his flat seemed like the best option, he heads straight there.  
-  
Wilbur unlocked the door and made his way to his room. He put his stuff down before heading to the living room. Tommy and Tubbo talked to eachother while standing akwardly in the living room.

"You guys can sit you know?" Wilbur said amused. Tubbo smiled at him sheepishly and sat at the couch. Tommy followed suit.

They talked for a little while, both boys texting their parents about being at Wilburs place. They chose not to speak about the mall. Tommy and Tubbo ended up staying for half an hour getting picked up.

Later, hours after getting home, Tommy searches the news about earlier. The article he read had said that a man had come in with a knife, and that 'the idea that something more than that happened was a misunderstanding.' Tommy's hands shook as he turned his phone off. 

He felt as if he was overreacting about the situation now, it was only a guy with a knife. He shouldn't be as terrified, right? The thought of going back to that mall shouldn't scare him as much as it does, right? 

Tommy lays in darkness and lets his thoughts run wild. He stays there until eventually falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil was originally supposed to show up but he hardly did anything so i took him out. I started writing this a month ago i think. Also tubbo accidentally stole some things lmao


End file.
